particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Badara
The Communist Party of Badara (CPB or CPB® to distinguish it between the historical one) was a political party that was founded as the badaran section of the Third International due to the absence of an organized communist movement in that country. The leader and founder, Jamillah Nadra, was a member of the Central Comittee of the CPB in times of the Second Republic of Badara. It was officially disoved in 3104 and refounded as the Majatran Communist Party (Badara). History The Communist Party of Badara was founded because of decission of the main socialist forces of Badara during a reunion of the Commintern Section in Badara in 25th November 3087: *Committee for the refoundation of the Communist Party of Badara *Ishtirakiya Party *United Socialist Labor Party *Members of several peasants, workers and religious ministers unions. Ideology The CPB was considered as a Marxist-Leninist. It was not the only tendence but also it was seen as anti-reformist. It was also defined as Arab Socialist, Islamic and Republican. During they acts they showed photos of their main influences: Marx, Engels, Lenin, Stalin, Mao, Nasser and Gadaffi and flags of the Socialist Republic of Badara, of the the Party and Islamic banners as well as Soviet ones. There were four main factions inside the Communist Party of Badara. The four had representation in the Central Committee. Majatran Socialists Main Ideology: Socialism, Islam, mainly Republican This was the biggest section inside the Islamic/Radical Islamic wing of the Communist Party of Badara. Jamillah Nadra, General Secretary of the CPB, was a member of this section and the first theoric on this matter. She considers that it's necessary to look for the unity and freedom of the Majatran (Islamic) peoples because only socialism could beat so many years of capitalist colonialism and end with the Class War. She, as well, rejects orthodox Marxism-Leninism because its materialist and atheist foundations can't be well added to Majatran reality. She still follows this faction nowadays but not a member of the Majatran Communist Party "Islamic Yamahiriya" Faction Main Ideology: Socialism, Radical Islam, Direct Democracy, Pan-Majatran Nationalism (both politically and economically), People's Army It was not really a faction inside the Party but inside the Majatran Socialists. It had stronger national and religious point of view than the Majatran Socialists. It has three main pilars: Nationalism, Welfare State and Direct Democracy. It's morality is fiercely islamic (they support the illegalization of gambling, drugs and spirits). They support a strong government able to control at least most of the industries and business of Majatra. Most of them are now members of al-Jabhah al-Badariyah al-Qawmiyah and others support Jamillah Nadra. Orthodox Marxists-Leninists Main Ideology: Marxism-Leninism (pro-Soviet, pro-Chinese and pro-Albanese), Secularism Nowadays they are a part of the Majatran Communist Party as the Marxist-Leninist Party faction. Reformists It's the lesser faction. It can be considered as a miscellaneous because it joins socialdemocrats, kruschovites... the name is used by the other factions to define the liberal factions. This is now the biggest faction of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara). Category:Political parties in Badara